¿Entonces?
by Murasaki Tachibana
Summary: "Siempre es lo mismo, el mismo tema, la misma discusión, el mismo coraje... La misma persona por la quien me dejas. Simplemente... estoy cansado". TMNT 2012! YAOI (Si no te gusta, no entres a leer) CaseyxRaphael (una mención de CaseyxApril)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola owo, es... la primera vez que publico en este lugar xDDD Pues, la verdad, es increíble, pero así es, y bueno... vengo con un fic de solo dos capítulos... YAOI, Así que si no te gusta este genero, te pediré que te retires de aquí, si te gusta entonces se bienvenido y disfruta de esto nwn**

**no me presento, que para eso esta mi perfil (?), y bueno, yo creo que no diré nada mas que lo que viene de fic**

**ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi, y puede que llores. (soy mala dando advertencias uvu)**

**Pareja: CaseyxRaphael (Rasey, como le dice una amiga:33)**

**Sin mas, aquí el fic:**

_"¿Entonces...?"..._

Simplemente entró y aventó todo lo que se le atravesaba, incluso sus cómics y cosas mas preciadas, no había nada que le detuviera el coraje, todo era eso, coraje

...Y dolor.

Mas bien, era decepción, todo lo que el había pensado, no fue así, nada de lo que pensaba era posible.

Se sentía estúpido, un idiota por haber confiado en el, en el mas grande y único chico que puso confianza, el chico a quien mas apreciaba.

El chico que mas amaba.

Y de esto, hablábamos de la situación de la tortuga de la fuerza, el Ninja de los sais, era una historia que nadie se imagino que le podría estar pasando.

Amor, Raphael estaba sufriendo de amor.

Algo que el jamás se le vio interés en eso, que jamás pensó que conocería el amor.

Hasta que llego el... Casey Jones.

-Es el Idiota mas grande de todos... -se dijo con referencia a Jones- Aunque... el idiota sería yo, por dar mi confianza en el... por pensar que cambiaría.

Miro a donde estaba su puerta, la habían tocado, mostro un rostro pésimo cuando oyó la voz de Leonardo.

-Raph, ¿Estas bien? Es hora de comer -hablo el de la cinta azul desde afuera de la habitación.

-¡Lárgate! -Contesto el Ninja de la cinta Roja, desviando la mirada de la puerta, y solo oír que el otro le contestaba dio un rugido, solo oyó los pasos de su hermano, diciendo que se marcho, solo eso y tomo una almohada y la arrojo lejos, con tanta furia, se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo.

Y sin querer, se le venía el nombre de ese desgraciado al que su corazón le latía con solo verle o escuchar su nombre, pero el mismo que le había roto el corazón.

Y de ahí, esos pensamientos que aun que le dolieran, seguían pasándolos de su cabeza, se le vino ese recuerdo

Ese miserable recuerdo...

FLASHBACK

La noche se le vino rápido, según la opinión de Raphael, y era la hora para el patrullaje, acabar con algunos kraang que se atrevieran aparecer, o con nada mas que Xever y Razhar que quisieran nuevos argumentos para destructor, en fin, todo en eso no hubo nada, y eso fue alivio para Mikey y Donnie quien estaban cansados de escuchar a su hermano y líder, sin embargo, Leo se sentía acompañado con Raphael de aburrimiento, ya que Leonardo podría haber estado preparado para detener algún crimen, y Raph solo quería azotar algo, pero en otro modo se sentía algo feliz.

Si, este le podía invadir una pequeña y diminuta felicidad, por que ansiaba convivir con una persona que jamás se imagino que le cambiaría la vida, o no vida, si no sus pensamientos y que lo haría sentir de una manera en la que a el le pareciera molesto, pero en otro modo no.

Exacto, Raphael estaba enamorado, y había comenzado a tener una relación con esa persona que le cambio algunos de sus puntos de vistas sobre unos temas.

Su chico, su amado novio, Casey Jones.

No lo podía evitar, pero eran muchas veces en las que no dejaba el orgullo, aun siendo pareja, el trataba de negarle sus sentimientos a el chico humano que lo tenía enamorado, pero aun así de algún modo este lo sabía.

Y hubiera seguido pensando en lo demás de eso, pero eso lo dejo de paso, ya que miro por todos lados y no se encontraba el pelinegro que los había acompañado, sin mas, Casey había desaparecido, y este preocupado pensó en cosas negativas.

-'¿Ahora ese idiota donde se abra metido?, ¿se abra ido a su casa?, ¿le abra pasado algo malo?' -eso último lo pensó aun mas con preocupación- Casey... -sin mas se fue sin avisar a sus hermanos, ya que la preocupación lo tenía demasiado concentrado en encontrarlo, no, no quería imaginarse mas cosas horribles.

Busco por todas partes, este no se encontraba en ninguna, no lo hallaba, y se estaba desesperando un poco.

Y solo quedaba en un callejón, miro por donde estaba, y antes de darse la vuelta, pensó- 'si, ahí en definitiva debe de estar...' -pensó Raphael y al haber dado la vuelta del callejón... se encontró una sorpresa.

De repente se oyó algo romperse, como en mil pedazos.

Era Casey, Abrazándola a ella

A ella, a nada mas que a April O'Neil, la chica de quien antes el pelinegro daba atención.

Raphael solo sintió eso, que por dentro su corazón se rompía de trozo en trozo.

Si antes sentía dolor con solo verlos juntos, esta vez el dolor fue intenso.

De donde estaba Casey, este al separarse de la peliroja, vio de lo lejos a el, a Raphael.

A su pareja.

Raphael cuando lo vio de nuevo, solo apretó los puños y se fue corriendo.

No haciendo caso a los gritos del pelinegro, corrió hasta llegar a las alcantarillas, a toda prisa, haciendo que Casey perdiera la vista de Raphael.

-Raph... No es lo que parece.. -dijo solo, apretó los puños y solo pateo un bote de basura.

Por otro lado, Raphael estando en las alcantarillas, caminando entre el agua sucia que se encontraba por camino, iba haciendo corajes, pateaba la basura que se interponía en el camino, y solo se detuvo, dando un puñetazo en la pared.

-no otra vez... simplemente...-cerro los ojos y solo sonrió tristemente- Sabía que jamás cambiaría... -se dijo con dolor en sus palabras.

Tampoco podíamos decir que su relación con Casey era perfecta, claro y tenían algunas dificultades, y dificultades se refería a April, la chica de quien Casey aun guarda algún sentimiento mutuo por ella, y eso Raph lo sabía, y mucho antes de convertirse en la pareja de Jones, pero este le prometía cambiar, sin embargo, ya eran muchas las veces en las que el deja de lado al de rojo por ella.

Y simplemente ya estaba harto.

Raphael sentía ese dolor mas fuerte, de esas ocasiones que lo sintió, esta vez fue el mas intenso.

Pero ya no podía mas, simplemente, ya estaba harto.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Creo... era obvio que no podría cumplir -sonrió con sorno y solo se recostó de lado- Después de tanto tiempo... Estoy cansado.

Y así, una lagrima sin cesar salió de su ojo izquierdo, y sin mas, se quedo profundamente dormido.

**Y Por ahora, seria todo, si dejan reviews, mas pronto subo la continuación uwu**

**bien, nos leemos después, sayonara~**


	2. Chapter 2

**POR FIN! Hola:DDD vengo de nuevo y esta vez con la segunda parte del fic.**

**Uff, ¿me tarde mucho? si es así, perdonen por eso uvu pero bueno, no los distraigo mas, Aquí la ultima y segunda parte :DD**

-P-Pero que... -Se dijo el ninja de la bandana roja, el sueño que rondaba en su mente lo despertó de golpe, sin mas solo soltó un bostezo- dios... ya es de día... -se dijo y en ese momento fijo su vista en frente, y vio algo que realmente le llamo la atención y se le hizo familiar- esos... esos palos de... -y sin mas, este miro a un lado de su cama, y se encontró con unos cabellos negros, y sin mas fijando su rostro, era nada mas que Casey.

Abrió los ojos completamente y de repente, al verlo y dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido, este solo desvió la mirada- no entiendo el por que esta aq... -pero no siguió, por que el pelinegro empezó a hablar dormido, y en cierta manera le sorprendió por las palabras que decía el dormido.

-mhp... te necesito... Raph... Raph...ael... No... No te vayas... -se dio cuenta que en ese momento se sonrojo, sin mas desvió la mirada de nuevo, no quería verlo, ni oírlo, es mas, se puso de pie para irse de ahí, pero algo lo detuvo- Te...amo... -se quedo paralítico en ese instante, no podía estar mas sonrojado, pero este solo apretó puños, se dio la media vuelta y lo miro con rabia.

-Como si en serio fuera verdad... si tanto me amas... no estarías con ella... y tampoco me engañarías con ella y... -no dijo nada mas, con solo ver que hablaba como si este en serio le estuviera haciendo caso, solo miro para otra parte y decidió irse de ahí sin despertar al otro.

Después de un rato, el pelinegro vio que estaba aun en la habitación de su creo aun pareja, y vio la cama desordenada, o sea este se había ido, y no dudo por ni un minuto en irse a buscarlo- 'Debe de estar aquí' -pensó y al haber atinado solo suspiro, el ninja rojo estaba ahí, golpeando su saco de boxeo, y en ese entonces, este se acerco y menciono su nombre, a lo que el susodicho parara de golpear y mirara al chico, solo mostro una mirada desinteresada ante su presencia y desvió su mirada.

-Vaya, hasta que despiertas -dijo aun desinteresado y solo dio el último golpe a su saco y lo paro- buen tiempo en el que despiertas, sabes... deberías irte, no creo que tarden en llegar mis hermanos quienes quien sabe en donde estén -termino con retirarse de ahí, pero en eso, el pelinegro lo llamo y.

-Raph, yo pedí que se fueran sin ti -dijo este y con eso lo detuvo, este solo se giro donde estaba y- tenemos que hablar, solo dije que teníamos asuntos que aclarar ahora -dijo y con eso miro que la tortuga sonrió tristemente.

-debieron de malpensar con eso que les dijiste. -Contesto al fin- Lo que no quería era verte -dijo con su tonó de siempre, no tomando sin importancia en como se tomo el otro ante esas palabras- ¿Qué no deberías estar con April?.

-precisamente es lo que quiero hablar ahora -contesto Jones bastante serio, este solo se rio con ironía.

-por favor, solo dime que quieres terminar conmigo y ya acabemos con esto -dijo sin dejar la sonrisa forzada e irónica, Jones no dijo nada- o mejor aun, yo te termino, Ahora si, te puedes largar a verla, ya nada te detiene -y sin mas, supuso que ya nada lo detendría, pero.

-¿Por que siempre es así? -Raph volteo, y sin ganas- siempre malinterpretas esto, las peleas son del mismo tema, es que...

-¿Y tu que crees que se deba, Jones? -Le interrumpió la tortuga- ¿Piensas que yo soy el que lo causa?.

-Raph, solo por que me acerco a cualquier chica, no significa que me la empezaré a ligar -se defendió, y el otro solo rió.

-Por favor, si no hablamos de cualquier chica, hablamos de la misma chica de todos los días, la misma chica que por ella le hacías competencia a Donnie, la misma que siempre veías con ojos de amor, y que sigues amando, ¿O me equivoco?, por que hace días Donatello se había enfurecido por que mantenías alejado a la chica de el -Jones desvió su mirada, no supo que decir.

Hubo un silencio, tan molesto que Raph fruncía el ceño, la verdad es que ya no tenía nada que decir, y Casey estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ambos chicos solo cruzaron miradas accidentalmente y de repente Raph la desvió, pero Casey no, este permaneció su mirada en el mutante.

A Raph se le subió un diminuto sonrojo que oculto, no lo miraba, pero presenciaba su mirada, sin tanto que aguantar- Como ya no hay nada que hablar, creo y mejor me retiro... alcanzare a mis hermanos si es que... -pero no siguió, su brazo fue jalado, acorralándose a la pared, y Casey en el, Raph mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, o hizo cualquier cosa para no mirar al humano.

-Dime un cosa, Raph. -lo llamo, su voz se oía diferente, primero entre quebrada y después al nombrarlo, se le hizo un hilo de voz- ¿De verdad quieres que todo esto termine?

Raphael no respondió.

Casey puso su brazo de lado de Raph, apretando en puño a la pared, sus ojos seguían en Raph, como si fueran clavados para mirarlo solo a el.

-Dime. -se aferraba a que contestara.

-No hagas esto. -contesto el ninja aun sin mirarle.

-Entonces solo dí que no me amas, así te dejare en paz -el mutante se sorprendió ante eso.

-entonces... No, No te amo.

-Deja de mentir. -dijo ya mas serio.

-¿Quien te entiende?. -contesto molesto.

-Mírame... Mírame y dímelo. -ahora si no había marcha atrás.

Raphael no quería, ni podía, mirarle a los ojos y decirle eso, es como si estuviera traicionándose a si mismo.

De nuevo el silencio se presento, esta vez con menos tiempo, ya que Casey comenzó a mirarle mas cerca y eso hizo que Raphael.

-No puedo. -dijo negándose, el otro frunció el ceño.

-¡Maldita sea, deja el orgullo por un momento Raphael!. -contesto este molesto.

-No es eso... solo... -miro hacía abajo- no puedo decir esto... cuando es todo lo contrario.

No pudo mas, Casey ya lo estaba besando.

El ninja rojo solo abrió mas los ojos de la sorpresa, sin embargo no intento detenerlo, es mas, tardo mucho pero correspondió.

Se aferro a su espalda, como si se tratara de separarlo de el, como si fuera la última vez que lo tendría en brazos, y se besaban como si fuera el último y no hubiera un mañana.

Casey lo acerco mas a el, identificaba hasta dejarlos sin aire, separándose y en eso se miraron, ahora Raphael tenía un sonrojo que no podía ocultar, Casey sin mas rodeos, lo abrazo, envolviendo completamente a su Raphael en sus brazos.

-Fui un idiota. -Dijo auto-insultándose- ¿podrías perdonarme?.

-no se si volver a creer en ti -contesto el ninja de rojo, pero después desviando un poco la mirada- pero lo que si se, es que no quiero que deshagas este abrazo, idiota.

Casey rió, ese era el Raph que amaba, su Raphael.

-Entonces, acompáñame. -dijo mirándolo sin deshacer el abrazo- Le diré a April todo.

-¿estas seguro?. -pregunto Raph.

-Si quiero que vuelva esa confianza, quiero compensarlo, empezando con lo que debí de hacer desde que inició esta relación.

Raph sonrojo, pero sonrió.

Y en eso ambos tomados de las manos salieron de la guarida, Casey con una sonrisa y Raph con un sonrojo mientras daba gruñidos al ver que Jones no separaba su mano de la suya, y este estaba consiente de eso, y esa era la razón de su sonrisa.

Fin.

**Y ESO ES TODO!  
>Les gusto?, les gusta la pareja?, la historia? díganme! y haber si me animo a hacer otra de estos dos, pero esta vez mas larga y con una pareja extra *-*/  
>Sería todo, muchas gracias a los que se molestaron en seguir esta historia :'DD<strong>

**Bye~**


End file.
